Purity of Love
by eonsofmemories
Summary: Business tycoon Logan Watson can't stand Jasmine. Stellar employee Jasmine can't stand Logan. Is there any space for a romantic entanglement in their hate-hate relationship? And will things get more complicated when Logan is already engaged to a girl back in London?


Hello everyone! Yay new fic time - this time, it's completely on PAUSTIN/JOGAN. AU again, OOC.

Logan is a wealthy entrepreneur residing in London, England, who comes to New York to take charge of the new company he has overtaken. The exact company that Jasmine is an employee of. All the employees are currently flustered and aggravated, as the so-called "new owner Logan Watson" has decided to terminate all employees who are 40+ in age. Angered, Jasmine decides to raise her voice and succeeds in collaborating with all employees to protest. And that's where our story starts.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN I DIDN'T DO IT. I do, however, own the plot and conversations between the characters.  
**

**Chapter 1: A New Day**

* * *

_"I fell in love the way you fall asleep; slowly, and then all at once." _

_- John Green_

* * *

Jasmine, as well as all the other employees, were standing outside their main office where they were protesting against the new CEO of the company's decision. They couldn't just fire them like that! It just wasn't fair. Each and every employee put their hard sweat and tears into this job for more than 20 years. And now all of a sudden, just because they're deemed "inefficient and not useful" they were going to be fired?!

_Not on my watch, Mr. I don't know who you are, but you're about to get a taste of Jasmine. _

"We're not leaving until we talk to the new owner." She gave an ultimatum to the little trolls that claimed to work as his assistants.

A sudden honk from a lavish, mercedes vehicle interrupted her raging conversation with Logan's subordinates. And that's when Jasmine saw Logan for the very first time. She eyed with interest as Logan shook hands with the men she was just arguing with as they ordered her to step away.

_Great. He's got a posse. _

Logan eyed the crowded group of people in front of him through his tinted aviators, and slowly walked up to the main doors with confidence. To him, his walk displayed confidence. To Jasmine.. well, that's a different story. _Arrogance. _

He was just about to walk past the intruding group of people and enter through the doors, when a girl suddenly stood in front of him, her eyes glaring of fury. Logan was completely taken aback - such absurd and uncalled for behaviour.

"What the hell is this? And why have you created a ruckus?" He asked rudely as he removed his aviators to take a close look at the girl who dared to come in his way.

"OH, it's not a ruckus. It's our _protest._" She replied in rebuttal with utmost confidence.

Logan's face completely fell, his jaw dropping. _Protest? _"Against the new owner of this company," Jasmine continued.

His eyes shifted towards another fellow employee who backed her up in support, "Yeah. We don't agree with the decision of the new owner. None of us will sign that new agreement of our termination. No matter _what._"

"SHUT UP!" Logan roared. "What kind of a way is that to talk to someone?"

All the employees became slightly scared at his ruthlessness, not able to move from their place where they were standing.

"Now listen. And listen to me very carefully." He declared to all the people eyeing him. "I don't want to cause any commotion over here. If you have anyone that can be a representative to come talk to me about your issues, then send that person into my cabin", - glaring at Jasmine, - "RIGHT NOW." He looked at all the people encircling him once again, "but for the time being, CLEAR MY WAY." He started to push his way past Jasmine, "MOVE.!" and aggressively entered the doors to his cabin.

Jasmine's mouth hung wide open as she felt Logan brush past her shoulder and enter through the doors, without even addressing their concerns. She could do nothing but stare at the stupid, glass doors through which he went inside.

_How rude, egoistic, and ill-mannered! He doesn't even know how to talk to employees with respect! "_AHHHH! So much attitude!"

Her mother, also an employee of the company both mother and daughter worked in, walked up to Jasmine with slight hesitation.

"I just don't understand, Mom. You said our new boss is so understanding and co-operative! But this guy? He's so... AGHHH!"

"Oh no, Jasmine. This man isn't the same one. The boss I met yesterday was a different person. Maybe he's a manager or something.. I don't know, but I don't think he's the boss."

Jasmine let out a dry chuckle. "Wow. He's a manager, yet he has so much ego and arrogance inside him! Just imagine if he was our boss... I'm gonna teach him a lesson he'll NEVER forget."

* * *

Logan was calmly seated on his plush, black leather chair behind his office desk in his cabin. Ipad in hand, he used his finger pads to scroll through his emails, when suddenly he heard a harsh knock at the door.

"Come in," he said to the person out the door in a calm manner.

Jasmine quietly came in and stood before his desk, but her eyes nevertheless showed a fury like no other. "Sit down," Logan beckoned to her.

She angrily took a seat on the chair beside her as told.

"Now tell me. What issues do you employees have?" _Now this is maintaining decorum. _

"OH YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT OUR ISSUES ARE! AND YET - "

Logan started to get a headache from her loud, angered voice, and raised his hand to shush her. "Shhhhh." Jasmine's jaw dropped in response.

"Lower your voice," Logan said to her, glaring at her.

Jasmine blinked her eyes back in shock. _What the hell! _"I don't like it when someone raises their voice at me," he explained.

_Oh, so rich boy doesn't like loud voices huh. I'll show him my inside voice! _"OH. So then what _do _you like? Taking wrong decisions at the management level?" She irked him, and Logan's face fell and his jaw dropped in response. No one had ever talked back to him that way. "Or is it that you like to incur losses in our most hard-working and dedicated employees? How dare you! And on what right are you taking these absurd decisions?!" She raised her voice even louder as she spoke, "Fine, you overtook this company! BUT that doesn't mean YOU CAN DO ANYTHING YOU WANT WITH THE EMPLOYEES OF THIS COMPANY!"

Logan couldn't take it anymore, and he burst, slamming his hand down on the oak desk. "Excuse me! Firstly, you can't talk to me like that. And secondly, what I do in this company is MY decision."

Jasmine kept glaring into his eyes, _seriously what he is made of! _

"And by the way, I haven't immediately terminated all the employees," He continued as he relaxed his back into the chair. "I'm giving them one whole year to work here WITH salary so that they have the chance to find a good job for themselves."

"Wow. Just great. You know that's a great way to bribe your employees and then fire them, MR.!"

"That's LOGAN to you." He objected.

"I don't care what your name is. I'm only here for those employees whose jobs you want to steal."

Logan took a double take at her as she put such a heavy allegation on him. "Oh and let me tell you very clearly, I will NOT let injustice happen to them." She urged.

"Whoa whoa whoa - hold on a second. Who are YOU to tell me what I should and shouldn't do."

Jasmine angrily stood up from her seat and profusely slammed her hands down on the desk, "I'M the representative of those employees who have given more than half their lives to this company. And now, all they're caught up in thinking about is how they're going to go on living about their lives if they're fired!

"I'm their ONLY HOPE." She told him as she bent forward and cowered over his sitting frame. "Now go. And tell your pompous boss that your politics will NOT work here!"

"ENOUGH!" Logan huffed, standing up on his feet from his chair, slamming his hands down on the desk. "You've said enough. Don't you have any manners?"

But Jasmine was unaffected. She continued to profusely glare into his eyes. "In my entire career, NO ONE has ever had the audacity to talk to me like that!"

"And I'VE never seen a more stone-hearted man than you in my life!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" He roared, raising and pointing his finger at her. "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" He angrily pointed his right index finger towards the door. "GET OUT! - "

"I'm GOING! I'm not having a blast arguing with you either!" She turned on her heel to leave, but then stopped midway and faced Logan again. "Oh, and tell your boss that we reject your agreement!"

Logan's mouth hung wide open, he could do nothing but gape at the spunk this girl had. "And yes, if they don't agree to our demands the easy way, then we'll go straight to Court!" And with that, she huffed and left his cabin.

"Wait. What the bloody hell just happened! Who is this girl?!" Logan furiously asked his assistants who had just witnessed possibly World War III.

One of his assistants feverishly replied, "Uh-uhm sir, her name is Jasmine."

"Write me her termination letter." He immediately said, in the midst of sitting back into his black leather chair.

"But sir - " The other assistant objected.

"I said TERMINATION LETTER. RIGHT NOW.!"

"Ye-Yes sir." He replied in a feeble manner as she scampered out the room.

"Oh I'll show her who I am all right. Jasmine, prepare to meet the REAL Logan Watson."


End file.
